


The Good Soldier, or How Sendak Got His Commission

by satalderihannsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Gentle Dom, Hero Worship, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satalderihannsu/pseuds/satalderihannsu
Summary: Young Corporal Sendak has been investigated for a failed military maneuver that his Commander has blamed on him. For some reason this means that Zarkon wants to bone him? I mean, seriously, big manly aliens fucking with power lust. WYSIWYG





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DVDemoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVDemoni/gifts).



Sendak’s body had withstood perhaps not _worse_ , but enough trauma to know that he would hardly die from injuries as mere as the loss of an eye and a smattering of scratches and burns. Commander Tanik had sent Sendak to take the punishment due a soldier whose actions had doomed a military action ordered by the Emperor himself. It was natural to assume that there would be repercussions. Sendak wasn’t even particularly surprised that he had been picked for the dubious honor of carrying the weight of the failure. After all, young Corporal Sendak had little seniority in the Empire’s ranks, and had even argued against his commander on multiple occasions. While he did not go to his investigation without a fight, he had expected it at the very least.

The first task of the investigation had been to simply punish. No amount of begging would stay that act. The simply cutting of his flesh with electric arcs was as absolute and unconquerable as the Empire itself. Halfway through, when the pain oozed into a bright light behind his eyes, he had started laughing, choking out the sound in acceptance.

Some time afterward, the Chief Torturer took his eye. It was a direct spike, elegantly placed that silenced his laughter. In the quiet that followed, they began their second task of extracting a confession.

There is no Galran word for, concept of, “trial.”

“Do not try to justify your actions at the Dorlin Action.”

“Very well.” Sendak kept his head held high, as the direct, physical blows came. The whip was still electrified at the tip, and so cauterized the flesh it cut. Therefore Sendak would not bleed and die too quickly.

He endured.

After two movements, Sendak realized that he was walking down a hallway in the ship. Two drones were ahead of him, and unknown numbers behind. Drones walked in perfect step, so there was no chance to count the feet as they hit the floor. A black door came slowly into focus as Sendak re-woke into his consciousness. He'd never been here, and that was the mark of the Ultimate Empire. Was he on the Great Central Ship? Was his emperor himself here, on board? Despite the pain leeching his desire to walk, Sendak felt his heart beat a little more fiercely. His face burned. His eye was destroyed, of that he was certain.

No matter. A small price to pay for a chance to set foot on the Emperor's own ship. Perhaps, before he was executed, he might even catch a glimpse of the man to whose might Sendak had devoted himself. The door opened, revealing the dim, grand room. Half of the room was lit by the stars and planets visible from the immense, clear windows that made up most of the arced ceiling. The other was only lit by the few points of pale light attached to the far wall.

"To me." The voice boomed, clear and authoritative. A figure at center looked up, the bright gleam of eyes in dim light obvious even across the room.

Sendak thought for a moment that it was his damaged eye fooling him, but there was no mistaking the voice that gave such complete, absolute speeches.

Oh.

Oh this was different.

This was the best of all worlds.

Sendak stepped forward with his shoulders squared and head held high. "My emperor," he said reverently.

Emperor Zarkon paused, then, with a tugging sound of bending leather, leaned forward. "You are not Commander Tanik. Explain yourself."

A thrill ran through Sendak. He was being addressed by his Lord Emperor personally and directly. He was well aware that he would die by the end of the conversation, but that hardly mattered. There was no moment to lose. He strode forward confidently, knowing his fate.

" _Vrepit sa,_  Emperor Zarkon. I regret that I have been sent by my Commander in his stead. I have been instructed to accept blame for the failure of the Dorlin Action. Commander Tanik hopes to give my life to you as..." Sendak smirked openly. "...as he does not wish to die. He believed torture would be enough to break a confession of incompetence from me." He let his pride in his strength radiate from his body language.

Emperor Zarkon stood fully and stepped closer, to examine the offering. When he was directly in front of Sendak, he took hold of the young Galran’s chin. "And whom did Commander Tanik send in his own place, to take his own punishment?" His thumb brushed over the fur of his chin, smoothing it.

A tremble lurched through Sendak’s muscles, but the source bore no similarity to fear. Most definitely not fear. Sendak grinned. "This one who has pledged his _being_ to the Galran Empire is called Sendak, my Emperor." The Emperor was everything he had believed: taller and stronger than any soldier he'd ever met, and with an aura of power that commanded all attention.

"Your rank, soldier?" Zarkon tilted Sendak's face toward the light. The enforcers had given this confession their full attention. This youth's eye was destroyed from the beating, and scars, dotted by flaked blood, made his fur oddly staged and spiked. The evidence of brutality had oddly not marred the young Galran's attractive features; rather, they pointed to the strength and fine abilities of the man.

"Corporal, my emperor." He felt the examination as tension crackled in the air. The escort drones had pulled back, and only the two of them stood together at Emperor Zarkon's throne.

Zarkon trailed a hand to Corporal Sendak's throat, and let his fingers idle at the base of it. "Are you willing to die for Commander Tanik?"

Sendak let the purr live in his throat so that his emperor could feel it. "I am willing to die for my _Emperor_ when he has no further use of me. _If_ I prove weak, it is right that I die rather than spread the illness." He spoke in a calm, measured tone, but his pulse jumped with excitement.

Zarkon tilted his head in appreciation. _So eloquent_. This Sendak was ideal in every way, it seemed. He raised his hand from Sendak's throat and moved back to his throne. "Come to me, Corporal." He gestured with a wave of his hand.

Sendak instantly fell into step behind his emperor. When Zarkon sat, Sendak knelt and saluted. He caught the scent of the other. It fired his blood. He was suddenly aware that if he'd scented this in the barracks, he would have attacked and taken what was offered.

"Kneel."

Sendak did so. Zarkon also leaned forward, carressing lightly over Sendak's cheek and up over the damaged eye. "This is ruined. It will never heal properly. Your commander has given you a weakness.”

Sendak kept his face passive.

“But you have held your strength even as one whom you should have been able to trust betrayed you, and left you to feel his mistakes." He pressed against the damaged eye with his thumb, watching Sendak's face. Just enough pressure to cause pain…

Sendak, though, had endured pain easily enough over the years of his life. This pain was just one more stimulation. Not even his good eye twitched at the pressure. "His mistakes, my emperor?" he asked softly.

"Oh yes. Each will be tallied when I see him next. But for now.” Zarkon stroked further down Sendak’s cheek.  “Much is being offered to you. You are being given the option to take it." Zarkon leaned forward and touched his lips to Sendak's own in a bare kiss. Sendak suddenly had a fair guess that he was not, after all, to die this day. He should have realized. He should have known that Emperor Zarkon would make a wise evaluation of the situation, and of his worth.

And then there was the “much offered.” There was really only one option.

All of these thoughts existed in one instant, and in the second, Sendak pressed up from his kneeling position, and forcefully returned the kiss. He poured his whole strength and coarse ability into the action.

Zarkon allowed his soldier to kiss him fully, to show his appreciation for a boon from a god. His hands slipped down along the firm body of this Sendak, feeling the tightness of bruises and the grainy surface of scabbed over cuts. He worked his fingers into where the fur showed through his uniform’s torn fabric and tenderly worked away the stray bits of dried blood. The detritus of betrayal should not mar this perfect example of a Galran soldier.

Sendak let Zarkon touch him fully. He knew he was a handsome soldier in his prime. His body had developed with every bit of determination and grace that his background and tenacity might yield. It had so happened that he was handsome as well, a feature that had little bearing on his military prowess… but nonetheless. Here he was, in audience with the deity Emperor, who was touching and covering his body as he wished. Sendak felt a twinge inside at each successive flick of his blood away from his body, felt himself grow supplicant under the heated touch of Emperor Zarkon. " _Vrepit saaaa_..." he sighed into his liege's mouth, before nipping at his lower lip, his chin, and underneath.

" _You_ are the reason that the Galra empire is strong. You and others like you." He pressed his fingers through the cuts in the soldier's uniform, fingers rubbing at a brutal bruise. The soft groaning of Sendak's pledge, so supplicantly murmured against his throat! "How do you wish to serve your emperor?"

A soft growl burned in Sendak’s throat. "My emperor..." he purred out. "I wish to serve by securing the Empire in every reach of the universe, of course... And I wish to serve you completely, immediately, to every level and with my whole being and body." He accented each sentence with a soft nip into Emperor Zarkon's throat, furless and bare.

Zarkon pulled him forward, settling Sendak into his lap. He touched gently, along the snaps of this soldier's uniform, and began to undo them. "You are a strong soldier, who could could fight to the death, or acquiesce to your emperor; but I shall let you deny my touch if you wish."

Sendak let his eyes slide closed, the pain minor by now. "I could never even consider denying you any desire. You can ask for any moon in the universe and I will grind it to dust to brighten your bedchambers." He was beyond excited. He had often brought himself pleasure at the thought of attention from the god-king of the Galran Empire, he who was deathless and eternal in strength. His touch was even more firm than any fantasy had given him. "If it is to your pleasure, you can bend me raw in front of you, or I'll take care of this unfit uniform for you." It wasn't kowtowing--it was determination to cover every eventuality.

"No, Corporal Sendak. I find it pleasing to see the marks of your strength and indomitability." He pulled the front of Sendak's uniform free, and brushed his fingers through the soft fur of Sendak's chest. He worked idly through, clearing the dried blood from it.

A purr stirred up in Sendak's chest. This felt so deeply deviant. A thrill ran through him. "My emperor, allow me to serve you." He stretched his arms so they emphasized his chest, even though battered. He suspected the appearance would stimulate Zarkon.

Zarkon shook his head. "I have given a command to a coward. In recompense, let me pleasure you, my brave soldier." He dropped his hands, and gripped into Sendak's hips.

The astonishment was falling away. Because naturally Emperor Zarkon would make the correct decision. Sendak purred out again, "As my emperor wishes." He spread his legs subtly, digging his heels in and ready for any impact. His body was eager. The torture of the investigation had peeled resistance from him, leaving only strength and need. Zarkon stroked down over the corporal’s broad chest, then down over his stomach. He pulled the front of Sendak's trousers open, and took him in hand. He idly stroked over him and pulled him closer with his other arm. Zarkon had found it a pleasure to kiss his soldier, and so kissed him again.  This time, he nipped at his lower lip. "You are beautiful, my soldier. Battered and bruised, your strength is the soul of this empire."

Sendak's fur fluffed at the praise and touch. His primary cock swelled, and even the second edged up with interest, touching Emperor Zarkon's wrist. "Those words only have meaning from you, my liege. I only, _unn_... trust those whose hearts are fiercer than my own." He clenched his jaw. He wanted to claw into the arm holding his hips.

Zarkon turned his hand. He  teased claws against the tip of the second appendage, and catching both, gripped them in his hand. Sendak groaned softly. He pulled Sendak closer, and kissed him just above his damaged eye. "In this moment, soldier, you may lean against your emperor."

Sendak threw himself into the hugeness of Zarkon's body, his aches making him lustful for that touch. He nuzzled and bit up at Zarkon's throat. Sendak never showed such deference in any of his units. Sendak knew his abilities. There had never before been a need for deference. And now the need for it crackled along his senses. He arched into the touch and moaned softly.

Zarkon stroked quickly over Sendak, bringing both pricks to hardness, listening to the pretty sounds this soldier made so close to his ear. The harsh throaty noises stirred something within him, as well. Those claws sank into his shoulders, the pinpricks sharp even through his cloak.

Sendak was grunting coarsely now. "My _liege_ ," he groaned. His fingers gripped, and he couldn't help but digging into Zarkon's arms. He did not yet draw blood. The secondary, curling tentacle did wriggle free and curl tightly around Zarkon's wrist.

This was brutal, this treatment. This high honor, though perfectly appropriate, Sendak hadn't thought it would be visited upon him in this life. He clutched into Emperor Zarkon's chest, pushing into the unforgiving muscle. "Please, please let me serve you now!" He hitched his hips into Zarkon's touch.

He kissed him fully on the mouth, and pulled back. Zarkon demonstrated his interest, and his evidence. "You may take it at your own pace. Prepare yourself for me. Show me the glory of your body."

Sendak understood. He pulled from Zarkon's dominating embrace and turned his back on him. This would never, in any other situation, be permissible. But now? He stretched forward to emphasize the powerful legs. He petted himself while stepping from the legs of his lower uniform, touching himself for his emperor's gaze. The drones were there, as well as hidden attendants. But only Zarkon mattered. He spread himself slightly, his secondary prick curling back and touching his own entrance in that familiar way. He let himself moan a little, his back tensing in pleasure.

Zarkon unhooked the plating at his front. A drone efficiently removed it to a stand. Zarkon pulled his heavy cock forward to brush against Sendak's own pleasure tentacle at his entrance. He stripped the soldier's uniform from his back, surveying the criss cross of bruises and cuts. He pulled Sendak back at the shoulders, and licked over a sharp gash at his mid shoulders.

Sendak groaned loudly now, with no need for silence. He rutted against his emperor, and coiled his secondary prick over the tip of Zarkon's thick cockhead. He waited for their tentacles to coil but none was forthcoming. He tried to look back, but was too close to Zarkon to see much other than that intense expression.

Zarkon smoothed his hands over the surprisingly soft fur of Sendak's back, again clearing detritus from the strands. "You are beautiful, soldier." He enjoyed the way the praise made Sendak's muscles vent. He again gripped his shoulders, and pulled him back against his chest, his prick pressing tight to the entrance. He was slick and ready, but Zarkon held back. He murmured softly against Sendak's ear. "Take me at your own pace."

Sendak was nearly at the edge of his tolerance, both of his organs aching and dripping. His tentacle curled softly to Zarkon's huge prick and pressed him tightly to his entrance. That he was offered the choice of action was another great gift from his Emperor. But there was only one option, and it was also the one he wanted most. He touched one of Zarkon's hands and guided it back to his hip. "Mark me as yours, please." He touched the backs of Zarkon's fingers to encourage him to press into his hip. In the days to come, he wanted to feel his uniform tighten over wounds that mattered. And he pushed his hips down, hard, forcing himself to take it in one long, pained thrust. His body opened without resistance, but it was breaking how much it hurt.

Zarkon took a sharp intake of breath, the first indication of how deeply affected he'd become, and pressed his claws against Sendak's hip. The pressure bruised skin before the tips pricked dull droplets of blood. Sendak growled out, but continued to sink down over the thick cock. "Good, soldier," Zarkon murmured. He pressed the fingers of his other hand to Sendak's bruised lips.

"You-- _haa_ \--do me--too much--honor!" His breathing came heavily. He covered Zarkon's hand with his own. He sucked against the fingers at his mouth desperately. Zarkon’s own breathing was deeper than it had been. He worked his fingers slowly in and out of Sendak's mouth for a moment. He then dropped his hand to Sendak's front and worked over him, squeezing gently, then fisting mercilessly. This alternated with the sole goal of coaxing out Sendak's sweetest sounds.

Sendak hadn't realized that the pain of being penetrated had wilted him until he felt himself swell under his Emperor's touch. He couldn't let Zarkon work this much for his pleasure. Sendak arched up, leaning against his master's chest, and began to shift his hips back and forth, forcing them to work over the massive cock inside him.

"Shh, my soldier. Let me pleasure you." He nipped at Sendak's ear, his fingers working gently and cleverly over him. He caught the second appendage and pulled it forward, so as to stroke over both of them again. Sendak panted out Zarkon's name, personally and without title, his body tightening and focusing to a laser's precision. He fell back against Zarkon's chest, and let himself be overtaken completely.

Zarkon groaned harshly near Sendak's ear, and bit down on it, leaving a mark here as well. "It shall be known that you have served your emperor well, young Sendak." He gripped his hip tightly and worked hard into him as he spoke. Each thrust magnified the promise. He was marked, privately and publicly. His emperor held him tightly and supported him. " _Aah_ \--!" He cried in echo of the groan of pleasure from his master. He felt himself opened again and again at each thrust, his body unable to adjust between each one. His secondary prick lashed under Zarkon's touch. It had grown slick and wet with the ooze of sex. And even his hard primary cock dripped warningly.

"Show me your finish." Zarkon murmured close to Sendak's ear, and kissed him. He let Sendak taste his own blood on his emperor's lips.

Sendak reached back and firmly gripped Zarkon's hips, pulling him tightly against his own. His muscles clamped in brutal rhythm around Zarkon's member inside. The growl built into a near-roar as first the tentacle, then his primary cock began spurting. The tentacle wetly rubbed against the juncture between Zarkon and himself, edging along the lip of muscle that was Sendak's entrance. Zarkon gripped Sendak's arms at the elbow and used them as leverage to pull his soldier down over himself.

"My emperor, please, please let my body hold part of you!" He tensed his arms, ready to take everything, even as his own finish wrecked him.

"As you wish." Zarkon pulled him back tightly, one hand against his stomach, the other clenching into the cuts at his hip. He lapped gently at the stream of blood where handsome Sendak's eye had begun to bleed again.

There was no escape from such an embrace. The very thought was comfort itself. And that Zarkon was licked his wounds himself! Sendak felt the throb of devotion harder than life itself blossom in his breast. He rhythmically rubbed the hands clutching into his body, encouraging. "My emperor... Zarkon...." The pause was enough to indicate the informal name taken.

He clenched claw tips deep into the marks at Sendak's hip as he pressed tightly up within him, his seed spilling forth up into Sendak. He stroked over Sendak's chest as he felt the soldier relax back against him.

Sendak purred lowly, a joyous rumble of satisfaction. "My liege,” he moaned softly, the aches suddenly landing back in his body. He let Zarkon use him completely, hold him, do as he wished. He almost wished he faced execution, because no moment would be greater in his coming life, Sendak was sure.

"My proud soldier." After a few moments, Zarkon pulled from the truly exhausted Sendak. He pet his hand over Sendak's head, stroking his ears back gently. "You are a treasure." He repositioned the limp youth, so that he might rest against his emperor's chest.

Sendak leveled his shoulders, refusing to slide into satisfaction so easily. But the scent of Zarkon was intoxicating him. He nipped at one massive breast lazily and petted the furless, smooth skin of his emperor. "All for my emperor..."

"And you shall be rewarded… _Commander_ Sendak..." Zarkon held him close, letting Sendak almost leisurely lay on him.

The drones to the sides of the emperor's throne immediately uploaded the change of rank by intranet to the military database. An automatic command was generated for Commander Tanik to return to the Imperial Center for… debriefing.

Sendak, meanwhile, slept. When he awoke, he learned of his new eye, his appointments for later improvement with the Druids, and his new command. Commander Sendak became the hero of the Dorlin Regainment, and reported to his emperor often, dutifully.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as always. Meh. Fight me.
> 
> So. Tentacles. This was built with the intent of satisfying my husband who was complaining about the lack of alien sex in a show with aliens. And I quote, "What the actual hell. I mean, in every other totally normal fandom I've got Omegaverse and tentacles comin' out my ears. But here you have actual for real aliens that are already PURPLE, and a brother can't get a single damn squidly appendage?" Therefore, Galrans have tenta-dick.
> 
> But Zarkon doesn't. Cuz of headcannon reasons. Find me on tumblr @satalderihannsu for chatting about it!


End file.
